Unfair
by wheredoesithurt
Summary: It's Manny's 18th Birthday, and she couldn't be any more excited. That is until it seems like everyone else has completely forgotten. She's finally maturing and growing into her own, but can she forgive everyone for what they did? TOBANNY


**Unfair**

* * *

Manny awoke with a start, her alarm clock buzzing loudly in her ears and a pillow swatting at her head. If it would have been any other day, she probably would have made some smartass comment to her early bird friend, groaned, and went back to sleep. However, today was different.

"Manny, come on!"

Manny smiled as the pillow beating ceased. "I'm up," she said in a sing-song voice. Emma gave her a quick, disturbed look before frantically searching through her closet.

"I'm not even gong to ask," Emma said, holding a shirt to her chest and analyzing herself in the mirror on the closet door. "Anyway, guess what today is?"

Manny almost burst out singing. but refrained. There were so many things she wanted to say at that moment. 'My birthday!', 'Only about the best day of my entire life', or 'I'm finally legal' were at the top of the list. She decided that it'd probably sound better coming from her best friend's mouth anyway.

"What?"

Her nerves were on edge as her pulse beat widly against her chest.

"Our one year anniversary." Emma smiled as she changed into a different skirt. "Officially."

Manny laughed, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Um, I hate to break it to you, Em, but we've been friends since like forever."

Emma gave her a bewildered look before playfully smacking her in the shoulder. "I meant Sean. Remember? You said you'd help me plan out the party tonight. He's leaving in like three weeks."

She froze, frowning, feeling as if her heart was plummeting to the ground. That was right, he was leaving for the military. Why was she having his party this early? And why was she talking about Sean when she could be talking about the fact that her best friend in the entire world turned eighteen today?

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You're still going to help me, aren't you?"

"Um, of course, yeah. That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing else going on today?" Manny asked, her shoulders slumping.

Emma shook her head. "I don't think so. Why? Have I forgotten something?"

'Yes,' she wanted to answer, but could only stare at her friend in disbelief. Her best friend had forgotten her birthday. How could she not remember? It was ridiculous!

"No," Manny said, her voice cracking.

Emma's face brightened. "Good. So, my place. Tonight. Don't forget to tell everyone. Oh! And don't forget to go with Toby after school to pick up the food. We can use his discount. Plus, we'll set up everything while you're gone, okay?"

Manny nodded her head numbly. She didn't think her voice could handle it if she tried to speak now. She pulled the covers off her body and got ready for school. So, maybe Emma forgot her birthday. She was probably just preoccupied with thoughts of Sean this morning. She'd remember later for sure.

* * *

Manny walked into Mr.Simpson's class, a fake smile planted firmly on her face. She tried to find Craig all morning, but he wasn't anywhere. She sat down at her usual spot, right between Liberty and Emma. Emma still hadn't arrived yet, but Liberty was there as always, ready to start the lesson.

"Hey," she said softly. "What's going on?"

Liberty stopped writing and looked up from her notebook. "Trying to figure out how I should do my flash project. Have you started?"

Manny laughed. "Are you serious? Liberty, that project isn't due for another two weeks! Why are you starting it now?"

"In case you haven't realized, Manny, two weeks isn't a lot of time." Liberty glared at her. "Some people have to worry about things other than boys and trying to look cute. Some people have to worry about grades and getting into college."

Manny stared at her, the pressure of tears welling up behind her eyes. She wouldn't cry though; That was childish. It didn't mean the comment didn't hurt though. Manny sighed. This was not her day.

Liberty sighed. "I'm sorry, Manny. I'm really stressed out right now."

Manny shook her head. "No, I think you're right. Maybe I should start on my project." The comment put a smile on Liberty's face.

"Well, if you want, I can help."

"Is that your way of apologizing?"

"Mostly, but also just because you're my friend. Manny, I don't think you're stupid. You have potential. You just need to apply yourself."

Manny nodded, though felt slightly offended at the way Liberty treated her like a child, just as Emma appeared in the doorway of the classroom. She quickly gathered her things and moved to the seat on Liberty's other side.

"What are you doing?" Liberty asked.

"I'll sit between you and Toby today. Maybe he can help me too," Manny lied, shrugging her shoulders. Emma tossed her a confused look as she sat down next to Liberty. Manny turned away from her as the rest of her classmates arrived.

"Liberty, do you know what today is?"

Liberty was sure to remember. Hope filled her for a moment. 'Just say it,' Manny thought. 'It's not hard. Happy Birthday.' Emma was still staring at her. It was the perfect chance to show Emma what she did to her, to put it in her face.

"No, what is it?"

Manny almost cursed. She wanted to scream. What was wrong with these people? These were her best friends. That was it, she decided. True friends wouldn't have done this to her. She didn't need them, or Craig, or her mom, who still hadn't called her.

Manny turned angrily, and started typing on her computer, totally ignoring Toby as he tried to get her attention.

"It's Emma and Sean's anniversary. You should say Congratulations to the happy couple."

And with that, Manny locked eyes with Emma's once more and glared, as if trying to make her feel what she had been feeling all day.


End file.
